1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for treating wastewater, and particularly to a method and nanocomposite for treating wastewater, the nanocomposite being a mixture of multi-wall carbon nanotubes and ferrite nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a wide variety of manufacturing processes, contaminated wastewater has become a great concern, not only to the environment, but as a potential toxin for both human and animal life which may be exposed to the wastewater. Aniline is a particularly toxic byproduct often found in wastewater. Aniline-containing wastewater is presently treated using photo-decomposition, electrolysis, adsorption, oxidation, biodegradation, and combinations of these processes. Each, however, is relatively inefficient and is costly, both in terms of resources and financial costs.
There is great interest in the use of multi-walled carbon nanotubes for the removal of pollutants from water. However, the formation of multi-walled carbon nanotubes composites can be difficult, and the removal thereof from the water being treated is also quite difficult. Magnetic separation is an efficient process for the removal of nanocomposites from water, as well as pollutants seeded with a magnetic material such as magnetite (Fe3O4), using a high gradient magnetic separator. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a nanocomposite with magnetic properties, and which also efficiently adsorbs organic matter, such as aniline, from wastewater.
Thus, a method and nanocomposite for treating wastewater solving the aforementioned problems is desired.